makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 32
Pillar 32 (第32柱 Dai 32-hashira) is the thirty-second chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary A large scale massacre led by demons has happened in Paris. The temporary government has been overthrown by the German army and the Paris commune is standing up against it. In Etemenanki, Heaven, Michael goes on to say Paris is a sea of blood. Zachariel, Master of Dominions, mentions that faith in Michael is strong in France so a religious massacre there cannot be overlooked. Azrael, Great Cherubim, asks which of the Heavenly hosts should be dispatched, while Raziel, Chief of the Powers, would rather not fight Behemoth, Minister of Hell's Armies. Michael is annoyed that none of the care that the rebellion is happening in his territory. Metatron, Chief of the Virtues, asks if he should go. Zachariel asks what he is wearing, getting the reply of cosplay of the German Emperor. Metatron, once human, is more knowledgable of the Human World and the Virtues were sent out during the Franco-Prussian War as well. Zachariel inquires in disbelief at him helping Michael. Michael gets angry, saying he'll send his army there. The only one that can act now is the one in Normandy, led by Saint Jeanne. She is strong, and should be given the title of Archangel soon. Zachariel laughs, saying it is probably her aim, and that he hopes that Michael won't end up betrayed by his follower. Someone shouts for them to stop quarreling, the Ophanim, Raphael goes on to say that their Supreme Father watches over everything befor flamboyantly praising God. Michael is annoyed, and adjourns the meeting. In the hallway, Michael is not feeling well, and has a pillow thrust in his face by Metatron, who says that Rest is what makes the Noble Angels of Presence live longer and that Michael should Rest soon. Michael is angry, but Metatron continues with saying that he has already faded so much and actually wants to rest quite a lot. He offers to sleep beside him. Michael is pissed, and explodes the pillow and leaves saying he wont be controlled in this pure Heaven, while being disgusted that a human did that to him. Metatron laments the destruction of the expensive pillow, when Sandalphon comes and says that Solomon is going to be brought to Heaven. Metatron is happy that they'll have another companion, though unfortunate. In Ascot, William wonders what was wrong, and Kevin catches a feather flying by his ear. William says that Kevin is a kind person, that he depends on him a lot. Kevin is feeling guilty (as he was about to summon William to Heaven), and says he isn't kind at all, thinking there is no need to hurry. As the demons are all in Paris now. William is reading a book on magic. In Paris, Dantalion is surprised at the amount of human bodies, and that such a massive incident happened in Michael's territory. Behemoth says it's probably because Heaven let it's guard down. Hell has long desired the break up of France, where faith in Michael is strong, but Camio is suspicious that they're being played. He calls Sytry and whispers something. A demon bring the word that Heaven's Army is attacking, Camio turns to see Jeanne. Dantalion says that a troublesome woman has turned up and Jeanne attacks. In ascot, William ruminates on demons and concludes that if it's something that can be solved by studying then he'll accept it. On a roof nearby, Mathers observes him. Characters * Michael * Zachariel (first appearance) * Azrael (first appearance) * Raziel (first appearance) * Metatron (first appearance) * Jeanne d'Arc * Raphael (first appearance) * Sandalphon (first appearance) * William Twining * Kevin Cecil (Uriel) * Dantalion * Behemoth * Sytry * Camio * Samuel Liddell Mathers Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 06 Category:Manga Chapters